Wonder Women of History
Wonder Women of History is a feature that ran in ''Wonder Woman'' comics and Sensation Comics from 1942 to 1954. Ranging from one to five pages, each entry tells the story of real women who made a mark on history. The concept was created by Alice Marble, the book's associate editor, who wrote them until at least issue #17 when she stopped receiving credit. They are told in comic panel form from Wonder Woman's perspective (signed at the end by Diana Prince). The final original entry appeared in issue #66, after which time it was replaced by features centered around beauty tips or advice on how to get married such as "Curious Courtships" and "Marriage à la Mode". On occasion, the material strayed from the superficial replacement and took a focus once again on the achievements of women for columns such as "Women in the Air" and "Women of Distinction". These back-ups disappeared entirely by the early 1960s. With few exceptions, virtually none of the collected editions of Wonder Woman comics included reprints of Wonder Women of History. As such, they have not been commercially available since their first publication. Appearances Wonder Woman v1 ;Wonder Woman #1 * Florence Nightingale Wonder Women of History 01a.jpg Wonder Women of History 01b.jpg Wonder Women of History 01c.jpg Wonder Women of History 01d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #2 * Clara Barton Wonder Women of History 02a.jpg Wonder Women of History 02b.jpg Wonder Women of History 02c.jpg Wonder Women of History 02d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #3 * Edith Cavell Wonder Women of History 03a.jpg Wonder Women of History 03b.jpg Wonder Women of History 03c.jpg Wonder Women of History 03d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #4 * Lillian D. Wald Wonder Women of History 04a.jpg Wonder Women of History 04b.jpg Wonder Women of History 04c.jpg Wonder Women of History 04d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #5 * Susan B. Anthony Wonder Women of History 05a.jpg Wonder Women of History 05b.jpg Wonder Women of History 05c.jpg Wonder Women of History 05d.jpg Wonder Women of History 05e.jpg ;Wonder Woman #6 * Madame Chiang Kai-Shek Wonder Women of History 06a.jpg Wonder Women of History 06b.jpg Wonder Women of History 06c.jpg Wonder Women of History 06d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #7 * Joan of Arc Wonder Women of History 07a.jpg Wonder Women of History 07b.jpg Wonder Women of History 07c.jpg Wonder Women of History 07d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #8 * Sister Elizabeth Kenny Wonder Women of History 08a.jpg Wonder Women of History 08b.jpg Wonder Women of History 08c.jpg Wonder Women of History 08d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #9 * Jane Addams of Hull House Wonder Women of History 09a.jpg Wonder Women of History 09b.jpg Wonder Women of History 09c.jpg Wonder Women of History 09d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #10 * Juliette Low Wonder Women of History 10a.jpg Wonder Women of History 10b.jpg Wonder Women of History 10c.jpg Wonder Women of History 10d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #11 * Julia Ward Howe Wonder Women of History 11a.jpg Wonder Women of History 11b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #12 * Helen Keller Wonder Women of History 12a.jpg Wonder Women of History 12b.jpg Wonder Women of History 12c.jpg Wonder Women of History 12d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #13 * Sojourner Truth Wonder Women of History 13a.jpg Wonder Women of History 13b.jpg Wonder Women of History 13c.jpg Wonder Women of History 13d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #14 * Abigail Adams Wonder Women of History 14a.jpg Wonder Women of History 14b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #15 * Evangeline Booth Wonder Women of History 15a.jpg Wonder Women of History 15b.jpg Wonder Women of History 15c.jpg Wonder Women of History 15d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #16 * Madame Marie Curie Wonder Women of History 16a.jpg Wonder Women of History 16b.jpg Wonder Women of History 16c.jpg Wonder Women of History 16d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #17 * Emma Willard Wonder Women of History 17a.jpg Wonder Women of History 17b.jpg Wonder Women of History 17c.jpg Wonder Women of History 17d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #18 * Hannah Adams Wonder Women of History 18a.jpg Wonder Women of History 18b.jpg Wonder Women of History 18c.jpg Wonder Women of History 18d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #19 * Elizabeth Blackwell Wonder Women of History 19a.jpg Wonder Women of History 19b.jpg Wonder Women of History 19c.jpg Wonder Women of History 19d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #20 * Lucretia Mott Wonder Women of History 20a.jpg Wonder Women of History 20b.jpg Wonder Women of History 20c.jpg Wonder Women of History 20d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #21 * Annie Oakley Wonder Women of History 21a.jpg Wonder Women of History 21b.jpg Wonder Women of History 21c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #22 * Sarah Bernhardt Wonder Women of History 22a.jpg Wonder Women of History 22b.jpg Wonder Women of History 22c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #23 * Amelia Earhart Wonder Women of History 23a.jpg Wonder Women of History 23b.jpg Wonder Women of History 23c.jpg Wonder Women of History 23d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #24 * Maria Mitchell Wonder Women of History 24a.jpg Wonder Women of History 24b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #25 * Dolly Madison Wonder Women of History 25a.jpg Wonder Women of History 25b.jpg Wonder Women of History 25c.jpg Wonder Women of History 25d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #26 * Carrie Chapman Catt Wonder Women of History 26a.jpg Wonder Women of History 26b.jpg Wonder Women of History 26c.jpg Wonder Women of History 26d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #27 * Sacajawea Wonder Women of History 27a.jpg Wonder Women of History 27b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #28 * Elizabeth Barrett Browning Wonder Women of History 28a.jpg Wonder Women of History 28b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #29 * Dorothea Lynde Dix Wonder Women of History 29a.jpg Wonder Women of History 29b.jpg Wonder Women of History 29c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #30 * Nellie Bly Wonder Women of History 30a.jpg Wonder Women of History 30b.jpg Wonder Women of History 30c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #31 * Jenny Lind Wonder Women of History 31a.jpg Wonder Women of History 31b.jpg Wonder Women of History 31c.jpg Wonder Women of History 31d.jpg ;Wonder Woman #33 * Annie Jump Cannon Wonder Women of History 33a.jpg Wonder Women of History 33b.jpg Wonder Women of History 33c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #34 * Alice Freeman Palmer Wonder Women of History 34a.jpg Wonder Women of History 34b.jpg Wonder Women of History 34c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #35 * Fanny Burney Wonder Women of History 35a.jpg Wonder Women of History 35b.jpg Wonder Women of History 35c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #37 * Bethenia Owens Wonder Women of History 37a.jpg Wonder Women of History 37b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #38 * Hannah More Wonder Women of History 38a.jpg Wonder Women of History 38b.jpg Wonder Women of History 38c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #39 * Mumtaz Mahal Wonder Women of History 39a.jpg Wonder Women of History 39b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #40 * Margrete Wonder Women of History 40a.jpg Wonder Women of History 40b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #41 * Vinnie Ream Hoxie Wonder Women of History 41a.jpg Wonder Women of History 41b.jpg Wonder Women of History 41c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #43 * Myra Colby Bradwell Wonder Women of History 43a.jpg Wonder Women of History 43b.jpg Wonder Women of History 43c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #45 * Helene Kottauer Wonder Women of History 45a.jpg Wonder Women of History 45b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #46 * Harriet Quimby Wonder Women of History 46a.jpg Wonder Women of History 46b.jpg Wonder Women of History 46c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #47 * Lady Hestor Stanhope Wonder Women of History 47a.jpg Wonder Women of History 47b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #48 * Anne Dacier Wonder Women of History 48a.jpg Wonder Women of History 48b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #49 * Emilja Plater Wonder Women of History 49a.jpg Wonder Women of History 49b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #50 * Ellen Swallow Richards Wonder Women of History 50a.jpg Wonder Women of History 50b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #51 * Caroline Herschel Wonder Women of History 51a.jpg Wonder Women of History 51b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #52 * Emma Cons Wonder Women of History 52a.jpg Wonder Women of History 52b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #53 * Martha G. Kimball Wonder Women of History 53a.jpg Wonder Women of History 53b.jpg ;Wonder Woman #55 * Mary Kingsbury Simkhovitch Wonder Women of History 55a.jpg Wonder Women of History 55b.jpg Wonder Women of History 55c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #56 * Sarah Josepha Hale Wonder Women of History 56a.jpg Wonder Women of History 56b.jpg Wonder Women of History 56c.jpg Wonder Women of History 56d.jpg Wonder Women of History 56e.jpg ;Wonder Woman #57 * Marie Elizabeth Zakrzewska Wonder Women of History 57a.jpg Wonder Women of History 57b.jpg Wonder Women of History 57c.jpg ;Wonder Woman #65 * Florence Rena Sabin Wonder Women of History 65a.jpg ;Wonder Woman #66 * Gail Laughlin Wonder Women of History 66a.jpg ;Wonder Woman #191 * Marie Elizabeth Zakrzewska (reprint from #57) Wonder Women of History 191a.jpg Wonder Women of History 191b.jpg Wonder Women of History 191c.jpg Sensation Comics ;Sensation Comics #40 * Harriet Beecher Stowe Wonder Women of History - Sensation 40a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 40b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 40c.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 40d.jpg ;Sensation Comics #72 * Louisa May Alcott Wonder Women of History - Sensation 72a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 72b.jpg ;Sensation Comics #74 * Mary Lyon Wonder Women of History - Sensation 74a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 74b.jpg ;Sensation Comics #75 * Rosa Bonheur Wonder Women of History - Sensation 75a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 75b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 75c.jpg ;Sensation Comics #76 * Margaret Brent Wonder Women of History - Sensation 76a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 76b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 76c.jpg ;Sensation Comics #78 * Mary E. Walker Wonder Women of History - Sensation 78a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 78b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 78c.jpg ;Sensation Comics #81 * Clara Schumann Wonder Women of History - Sensation 81a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 81b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 81c.jpg ;Sensation Comics #83 * Ellen H. Richards Wonder Women of History - Sensation 83a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 83b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 83c.jpg ;Sensation Comics #84 * Selma Lagerlöf Wonder Women of History - Sensation 84a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 84b.jpg ;Sensation Comics #85 * Anna Pavlova Wonder Women of History - Sensation 85a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 85b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 85c.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 85d.jpg ;Sensation Comics #86 * Kathleen Blake Coleman Wonder Women of History - Sensation 86a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 86b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 86c.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 86d.jpg ;Sensation Comics #87 * Elisabet Ney Wonder Women of History - Sensation 87a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 87b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 87c.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 87d.jpg ;Sensation Comics #88 * Ernestine Schumann-Heink Wonder Women of History - Sensation 88a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 88b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 88c.jpg ;Sensation Comics #89 * Charlotte Cushman Wonder Women of History - Sensation 89a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 89b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 89c.jpg ;Sensation Comics #92 * Christine De Pisan Wonder Women of History - Sensation 92a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 92b.jpg ;Sensation Comics #93 * Sarah Josepha Hale Wonder Women of History - Sensation 93a.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 93b.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 93c.jpg Wonder Women of History - Sensation 93d.jpg Honorable Mentions ;Wonder Woman #73 * Women in the Air ;Wonder Woman #76 * Ladies of the Theater ;Wonder Woman #77 * Women in Sports ;Wonder Woman #78 * Women Warriors ;Wonder Woman #79 * The First Co-Eds ;Wonder Woman #81 * Women of Distinction! — Hannah Adams ;Wonder Woman #83 * Volunteer Women Workers ;Wonder Woman #87 * Women of Courage ;Wonder Woman #88 * Indian Woman Chief ;Wonder Woman #89 * Fabulous Females ;Wonder Woman #91 * The Gallantry of Rebecca Motte ;Wonder Woman #92 * The Female Robinson Crusoe ;Wonder Woman #93 * Women in White ;Wonder Woman #94 * Schoolroom Adventuress ;Wonder Woman #95 * Woman Steeplejack ;Wonder Woman #96 * It's a Woman's World ;Wonder Woman #97 * Modern Women of Ancient Times ;Wonder Woman #98 * A Message from Sally Townsend ;Wonder Woman #101 * Samson in Skirts ;Wonder Woman #102 * Health Heroine ;Wonder Woman #103 * Women of the Wigwams ;Wonder Woman #104 * Women on Wheels ;Wonder Woman #105 * Midnight Ride of Betsy Dowdy ;Wonder Woman #106 * Woman-of-All-Work ;Wonder Woman #108 * The Fighting Queen ;Wonder Woman #109 * Circulation Promotion Stunts — Nellie Bly ;Wonder Woman #110 * The Women Who Won the West ;Wonder Woman #111 * Women Who Changed History ;Wonder Woman #113 * Women with War Wings ;Wonder Woman #114 * Pre-Historic Women ;Wonder Woman #115 * Maids of the Manor ;Wonder Woman #120 * Our American Heritage — Emma Lazarus and Harriet Tubman ;Wonder Woman #126 * Women of Distinction! — Hannah Adams (reprint from #81) Category:Comic Book Stories __NOWYSIWYG__